Ghost Rider vs. Jackie Estacado
Ghost Rider vs. Jackie Estacado is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Ghost Rider VS Jackie Estacado-Puas.png Ghost Rider vs Jackie Estacado.PNG|GameboyAdv Description Hell is a complete shit hole and these two have been cursed with powers from there! Interlude Wiz: Hell. A concept of pain and torture, a place where the damned go when they die. Boomstick: The ruler of this land? My ex-wife of course. Still haven't given me back my cat yet. Wiz: But with the power of hell, given to you by Satan himself or maybe a primordial entity, you can be an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: Like Johnny Blaze, the Ghost Rider. Wiz: And Jackie Estacado, the controller of the Darkness. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to determine who would win a Death Battle. Ghost Rider Wiz: Born into the life of being a daredevil, Johnny Blaze was abandoned by his mother when he was young, left to care for his younger siblings while being taken care of by his father. Boomstick: But when ol' dad ate shit after a stunt gone wrong, Johnny was adopted by his dad's partner Craig. Unlike the asshole Evil Craig, Craig was a pretty nice guy. Wiz: He also met his new step-sister Roxanne, and thank fuck they weren't blood related since otherwise the result would be incest, but in the end, disaster struck again. Craig was diagnosed with cancer. Boomstick: Distraught, Johnny did what every teenager would do! That being sign a deal with the devil himself. Instead, he signed a deal with Mephisto. Real easy to mix the two up. Wiz: Craig was cured by cancer but that bitch Death always finds a way to claim her victims, and as such, Craig died in a stunt shortly after. Boomstick: But Mephisto's bullshit didn't stop there. right after step dad died, Mephisto launched him right into the Ghost Rider. Wiz: Johnny was bonded to Zarathos, a demon that killed the original Spirit of Vengeance in battle. And in an ironic twist of fate, Johnny's biological mother, Naomi, her family was cursed to be a "Ghost Rider" for each first born in a generation, to put it in short. Boomstick: And Naomi ALSO made a pact with Mephisto that Johnny wouldn't be the Ghost Rider, or at least the TRUE Ghost Rider. But lets talk about piss fire skeleton man. Wiz: As the Ghost Rider, Blaze gains immense durability, strength, stamina, and speed, but lets break it down. Boomstick: Ghost rider is strong enough to knock Lucifer on his ass, tough enough to tank blows from World Breaker Hulk, has made Gladiator embarrass himself by being faster than him, and he's also able to get right back up after a man who's stare, that can literally kill, hit him. Damn. Wiz: Ghost Rider has also been able to go toe to toe with the likes of Thor and Hulk multiple times, and has done some damage to them, despite both characters winning most fights. Boomstick: Ghost Rider is a hell spawn, and as such, he has immense control over hellfire, and said hellfire knocked out The Hulk so it's safe to say it's hot. Wiz: Ghost Rider's powers of hellfire allow him to torch his entire body, light entire battlefields on fire, and even melt Spider Man's web, something Johnny Storm, the Human Torch himself, couldn't do. It's even been said that if he wanted to, he could destroy the planet! Boomstick: On the topic of hellfire, the Rider's bike comes into play as it's made of hellfire. It can appear anywhere in basically an instant, hell, it helped Ghost Rider outspeed Mjolnir while he was on it for christ's sake. Wiz: That also brings Ghost Rider's speed into attention, because he was able to swat a demon off his bike while it was riding it, and he whipped his chain when the demon was a few feet away. Boomstick: But his chain is his main weapon, so what are its properties? Well, for one, he never runs out of the damn thing, it's magical. ''' Wiz: Not only is it magical, but the damn thing sliced a skyscraper in half and said skyscraper proceeded to fall on top of the Hulk, granted that was World Breaker Hulk and Ghost Rider got his asskicked afterwards but it's still SOMETHING. '''Boomstick: If the time calls for it, Johnny can let Zarathos take over the body of the Rider, and that's when all hell breaks lose. No pun intended. Wiz: When Zarathos controls the body, it can output a hellfire explosion that can harm the Hulk himself, and he was able to destroy multiple bodies of Lucifer. Boomstick: But Ghost Rider's true trump card is the Penance Stare, an attack that can damn near kill anyone. The exception being Deadpool but we don't need to go into detail about that asshole. It's even able to cripple Galactus in a fight, it didn't kill him, but it still made him unable ot do anything. Wiz: Ghost Rider is an absolute brute that can take any punishment, but can his opponent take him down? Jackie Estacado DEATH BATTLE! ''Part 1: Rain It was a quiet night in New York City. A hurricane had just swept through, leaving little damage, and it was now getting hit by straggling storms. Little did the inhabitants know, a whole new hurricane was about to begin, and the city would be wiped clean. '''BANG' The sound of thunder disguising a gunshot echoed around a section of New York, a mafia just getting the job done was just a mafia getting the job done. "The Franchetti Mafia thanks ya for the hit money" a hitman said to the new, fresh corpse. The hitmen left the alleyway, heading back to the main mafia hub. ---- Across the city. Triggered. To put it into modern terms. A man was triggered with the feeling that someone was just killed cold blood. He shook at the counter, trying to drink a beer to calm himself. "Not tonight", he told himself "Anytime except for tonight". The man got up and stumbled out and hopped on his bike, he rode off, but subconsciously he was driving back towards the scene of the crime, a hit of his own has just been ordered onto two petty criminals. ---- Franchetti Mafia Headquarters The one who had done the killing and the one who watched were still walking towards the main doorsm talking about how the boss was going to be so glad with them, when they heard the screech of tires. They both turned to see the man with the bike behind them, breathing heavily and glaring at them. "Aye, uh, can we help ya?" one of them asked. The other readied his gun just in case. The man got off his bike and charged them. The next second the two men were a bit seared and dead. And the man was walking inside the headquarters. He twitched more and more until he snapped, and transformed. This transformation turned him into the Ghost Rider. The mafia goons ran and fled, but they all soon ended up dead before Ghost Rider's hands. But Ghost Rider wasn't done, his interest turned towards a door in the very back. We went inside to see that a man was standing, staring at him. MGRR: The Stains of Time "You..." Ghost Rider's voice wavered as he walked forwards, but in an instant the man was covered in some sort of armor and threw him through the opposing wall. The Rider tumbled out, rain evaporating before it could even touch his skull. "Thanks for killing my entire enterprise..." the man, Jackie Estacado, said coldly, ready to tear apart this skeleton man. "My pleasure..." Ghost Rider said in response. FIGHT! Max Anarchy: Laughin' At U ''Part 2: ''Beginning of the end. PMMM: Walpurgis Night Event ''Part 3: ''Destroyed city. Xenoblade Chronicles X: Uncontrollable MWBM: Daughter Of The Flame KO! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Death Battles with Music